


Hidden desire

by MissL



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissL/pseuds/MissL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al menos, por una noche, aquel fascinante ser le pertenecería en cuerpo y alma...</p>
<p>HashiMada</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden desire

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hi! (cuanto tiempo! xD)
> 
> Hum... ¿Qué puedo decir? Abandoné el Fandom de Naruto hace cinco años, y de la noche a la mañana ¡zas!, volví a obsesionarme con los personajes de este anime, especialmente con la parejita HashiMada., así que no pude evitar poner a funcionar mi mentecita perversa y bueh, aquí está el resultado xD
> 
> Espero que lo disfruten y, de antemano, gracias por leer :3

La primera vez que le besó resultó una sorpresa. No fue un beso tierno, pero tampoco agresivo. La segunda vez, en cambio, fue como si los labios de su ex amigo y rival librasen una batalla contra su resistencia. Una batalla que Madara temía perder debido a la insistencia con la que aquella lengua tórrida buscaba abrirse paso hacia el interior de su boca. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, el joven ya se encontraba desnudo frente a los refulgientes ojos de su acompañante, quien no vaciló en explorar su firme y pálido torso con la yema de los dedos. Tal acción provocó que el líder de los Uchiha se pusiera rígido cual viga de acero.

—¿A qué esperas para bajar la guardia, Madara? —espetó Hashirama Senju, deteniendo sus caricias y encarándole con hastío—. No quiero en mi cama a un bloque de hielo; te quiero a ti...

Madara solo pudo estremecerse ante dichas palabras. Ya no había lugar a dudas: Hashirama pretendía llevar aquella locura hasta sus últimas consecuencias.

—Hicimos un pacto. Si te resistes a cumplir con tu parte, me obligarás a responderte de la misma forma... —prosiguió el líder del clan Senju, capturando su cuello con la mano izquierda en señal de advertencia, pero sin hacer ningún tipo de presión sobre la carne.

Los ojos de Madara jamás habían irradiado tanta furia. Cada fibra de su ser le exigía que le contestara como merecía, que defendiera su orgullo, su dignidad y su integridad personal a cualquier precio. Desafortunadamente para el joven, el bienestar y la seguridad de la gente que amaba dependían por completo de sus acciones futúras . Su rendición, y posteriormente su entrega física, habían sido las dos únicas condiciones impuestas por Hashirama para concluir la guerra desatada entre sus respectivos clanes. Y Madara, como guía y protector de los Uchiha, estaba en la obligación de respetarlas.

«Maldito seas, Hashirama... »

Con ese pensamiento, Madara relajó todos los músculos de su cuerpo y se abandonó a los deseos de su opresor. Satisfecho, este último lo atrajo rauda y posesivamente hacia sí, permitiéndole sentir la totalidad de su cuerpo fuerte y candente. A continuación, se adueñó de su boca por tercera vez, sonsacándole un débil quejido por la brutalidad del contacto. El joven Senju no les permitió respirar hasta que sus pulmones comenzaron a doler. Sin que pudiera evitarlo, su adicción a los labios del Uchiha creía con el transcurso de los segundos.

Cuando se vio medianamente repuesto de su arrebato pasional, Hashirama delineó con la punta de la lengua la abertura de los labios contrarios, recreándose en su sabor, llegando a rozar unos cuantos dientes en el proceso. Ignorando el frustrado —aunque igualmente divertido— gruñido de Madara, hundió el rostro en la sensual curvatura de su cuello y, tras dejarse embriagar momentáneamente por su aroma natural, comenzó a besar, lamer y succionar cada milímetro de piel a su alcance.

—Suficiente... —siseó el Uchiha, apartándolo por los hombros—. Terminemos con esto de una vez...

—No seas ansioso, Madara. Aún nos queda una larga noche por delante... —informó un sonriente Hashirama, volviendo a juntar sus cuerpos con brusquedad—. Y, para tu información, pienso aprovecharla al máximo.

Dicho esto, el Senju se inclinó por completo hacia adelante, haciendo que ambos se precipitasen hacia el lecho. Madara jadeó. La curpulencia de Hashirama a penas le dejaba libertad de movimientos. De pronto, el joven cayó en cuenta de algo que no le agradó: su proximidad estimulaba sus sentidos. Incluso su aroma le resultaba incitante. Tibio y masculino. Parpadeó varias veces en un intento de recuperar la conciencia, despertando la curiosidad de Hashirama por un breve instante.

—Relájate... —murmuró el joven Senju ante la presión ejercida por los trémulos dedos de Madara sobre el antebrazo que le servía de apoyo.

Sin esperar una respuesta, le besó tiernamente y en orden la frente, los pómulos, la nariz, los labios, el mentón y la garganta, enfocándose unos segundos en el pequeño montículo allí formado. Mientras tanto, sus dedos vagaban libremente por su cuerpo, memorizando el tacto de su piel, estremeciéndola sin descanso.

«¿Qué demonios...?» pensó Madara cuando, sin previo aviso ni autorización, una ola de calor invadió su cuerpo y culminó en su entrepierna, despertándola al instante.

El joven Uchiha frunció el ceño, desorientado. Por una parte, estaba el deseo de escupirle a ese hombre todo el odio y el desprecio que le provocaba, además de recuperar el control de su ser; La necesidad de escapar de su perspicaz mirada; de su libidinosa sonrisa; de sus vehementes besos; de sus ardientes caricias... Y, por otra, la sensación increíblemente placentera que le embargaba cada vez que le besaba o le tocaba.

De repente, Hashirama estampó sus labios contra los suyos, y asaltó su boca con la lengua, acallando sus protestas internas. Lejos de sentir la repugnancia de la primera vez, Madara respondió a la invasión con anhelo, notando como despertaba en él su deseo a medida que el Senju acariciaba hasta el último rincón de su boca. Ahora que estaban en la cama, aquello iría mucho más allá de un simple beso. El joven era consciente de ello. Y, sorprendentemente, no le perturbaba lo más mínimo.

«No... Esto no... No puede ser posible...»

Cuando la boca de Hashirama se desplazó, dejando un húmedo y cálido rastro hacia su agitado pecho, Madara sintió que se incendiaba. Consciente del estado actual del muchacho, Hashirama comenzó a estimular sus tetillas con la punta de la lengua, albergándolas de vez en cuando entre sus labios, apretándolas entre los dientes y chupándolas con gula. Mientras, el Uchiha elevaba las caderas con brusquedad, aferrándose a sus hombros y gimiendo ahogadamente. El calor que descendía desde su pecho hasta cada recodo de su ser amenazaba con consumirlo. Segundos más tarde, los labios del Senju devoraban su cuerpo, profanando hasta el rincón más oculto. Cuando estos se detuvieron a escasos centímetros de su hombría, Madara suspiró:

—Ya basta...

Pero Hashirama no estaba por la labor de detenerse. La mirada del joven se paseó por la dureza ajena con una lentitud casi morbosa, admirándola en pleno apogeo. Finalmente, sus labios presionaron la angosa apertura del glande. Y Madara se estremeció con violencia, moviendo las caderas y gimoteando en voz baja. Motivado, Hashirama permitió que su lengua saliera al encuentro de aquel férvido trozo de carne, catándolo, degustándolo con calma. En consecuencia, los sonidos proferidos por Madara subieron de tono, transformándose en música para sus oídos.

Al cabo de un rato, Hashirama lo acogió en la tibia humedad de su cavidad bucal, succionando con ímpetu. Al notar como su sexo era estrangulado por los músculos de la garganta ajena, Madara se convulsionó enteramente, liberando una exclamación de puro deleite. Cada movimiento realizado por la boca del Senju le conducía de manera inexorable hacia los límites de la cordura, así como los insistentes mordiscos en sus testículos y las caricias propinadas por sus traviesos dedos en la sensible zona del perineo.

Por un instante, sus miradas se conectaron, y Madara se corrió a mitad de un grito ensordecedor. Hashirama degustó y tragó con gran placer cada gota de ese amargo elixir, relamiéndose los labios bajo la extasiada mirada del Uchiha. Después, recorrió su abdomen con la lengua, repasando con esmero su marcada musculatura. Pasado un rato, el Senju se irguió y comenzó a desnudarse con deliberada lentitud.

Por más que lo intentaba, Madara no conseguía apartar la mirada del cuerpo ajeno. este ya era impresionante bajo la ropa, pero al descubierto... Al descubierto era simplemente magnífico. Asombrado y aturdido por igual, el joven observaba como sus potentes músculos se flexionaban y ondulaban a cada movimiento, invitándole a acariciarlos. Inconscientemente, alzó un brazo y dejó que sus curiosos dedos palparan la piel de su pecho y su duro abdomen. En respuesta, Hashirama se inclinó para besarle, esta vez con dulzura. A consecuencia de esto, la punta de su poderosa erección presionó su bajo vientre, haciéndole suspirar quedamente.

En esos momentos, Madara libraba una feroz batalla en contra de sus propios deseos. Una batalla de la que dudaba salir victorioso, aunque, por supuesto, no lo asumiría con facilidad. Consciente de ello, Hashirama acercó los labios a su oído izquierdo y susurró:

—Adelante, Madara... sucumbe a esos deseos de una vez por todas...

—Eres un... obstinado... —siseó el joven Uchiha—. ¿Qué te hace suponer que los tengo?

Hashirama sonrió, divertido, y, tras una pequeña pausa, articuló con la voz ronca de excitación:

—Cada poro de tu piel me lo está revelando a gritos...

Un agradable escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Madara, y pese a estupefacción que le sacudió hasta lo más profundo, no se resistió cuando sintió los dedos de Hashirama rondando su esfínter. Por el contrario, rodeó con los brazos el cuello de su recién estrenado amante, atrayéndole hacia sí y amoldando sus bocas; gravando a fuego en su memoria cada instante; permitiéndose disfrutar del placer que le proporcionaban en vez de luchar contra él.

Satisfecho, Hashirama deslizó el primer dedo dentro del angosto y férvido anillo de músculos, mordiéndose el labio al notar la presión a su alrededor. Atento a cualquier signo de molestia que pudiera detectarse en las facciones del Uchiha, comenzó a moverlo delicada y superficialmente de dentro hacia fuera. Madara parecía estar conforme con la intrusión — hasta permitía que sus labios liberasen algún que otro suspiro—, por lo que el Senju se atrevió a introducir un segundo dedo, moviéndolo en sincronización con elprimero.

El chillido emitido por Madara motivó peligrosamente al Senju, quien empezó a masturbarle con brío al tiempo que giraba la muñeca y curvaba los dedos, alcanzando así ese pequeño y afamado foco de placer masculino.

—¡Ah...! —El cuerpo de Madara dio una sacudida, y el joven creyó ahogarse con su propia saliva.

Hashirama sonrió con suficiencia y realizó exactamente la misma operación. Con el pulso acelerado, el Uchiha separó las piernas tanto como le fue posible y empezó a mover las caderas en busca de un placer mayor. Cuando un tercer dedo se incorporó al resto, Madara pudo sentir al fin la proximidad de su propio clímax.

De pronto, Hashirama deshizo la penetración y detuvo sus caricias en el miembro ajeno, dejándolo palpitante, ansioso y dolorosamente inflamado. Madara suspiró insatisfecho, sonsacándole una pequeña risotada.

—Aguarda un segundo... —musitó el Senju, quien se irguió y comenzó a estimular su propio miembro con furia.

La molestia del Uchiha se esfumó con rapidez ante el preludio de algo infinitamente más placentero que lo experimentado segundos atrás. Por su parte, Hashirama tuvo que aferrarse al escaso auto control que aún poseía para evitar correrse en ese preciso instante frente a la imagen de un Madara vulnerable, sumiso y totalmente abierto de piernas, ofreciéndosele con un descaro que hizo que su erección, ya palpitante, se endureciera todavía más.

Finalmente, el joven Senju se posicionó sobre su amante, emitiendo un gemido bronco cuando este le rodeó con brazos y piernas, pegándolo a él todo cuanto le fue físicamente permitido. Temblando de puro deseo, ubicó su hombría entre los firmes glúteos y acarició el rosado orificio que, en breve, le abriría las puertas del cielo. Acto seguido empujó, ahogando un grito de éxtasis por la divina estrechez envolviendo su carne. Madara se tensó bajo él, clavándole las uñas en la espalda mientras incrustaba los dientes en la piel de uno de sus hombros.

—¿Estás bien? —inquirió Hashirama, preocupado y confuso ante la resistencia que ofrecía el cuerpo contrario.

—Continúa... —jadeó Madara al cabo de unos segundos.

No había nada que Hashirama deseara más que acatar esa orden. Sin embargo, era consciente de que solo le bastarían unas cuantas embestidas para alcanzar el clímax. Aquello le traería sin cuidado, de no tratarse precisamente de Madara. Durante años, había deseado a ese hombre altivo y orgulloso que ahora yacía en su cama y bajo su cuerpo, fantaseando incontables noches con poseerlo... No podía permitirse acabar de forma apresurada. Quería hacer que se arqueara bajo él. Quería oirle gritar al alcanzar su propio placer y sentir su cuerpo agitándose como nunca antes. Lo quería todo de él. Y lo obtendría, aunque para ello tuviera que esperar una vida entera.

En ese momento arremetió contra él, golpeando sus caderas con las suyas. El grito emitido por Madara le hizo vibrar los tímpanos, forzándole a detenerse. Cuando sintió ceder la presión de su interior minutos más tarde, empezó a moverse, colando los brazos por debajo de su espalda para estrecharlo aún más contra sí. Le notó estremecerse mientras él perforaba sus entrañas una y otra vez, moderando el ritmo para otorgarles placer a ambos.

—Déjame verte... —exigió con un gemido ronco. El Uchiha se aferraba a él con tanto ímpetu que a duras penas le permitía observar los pliegues de las almohadas en las que reposaba su cabeza—. Madara... —urgió al no obtener una respuesta.

El nombrado se puso tenso y, a continuación, lo empujó y se sentó a horcajadas en su estómago. Sin perder el tiempo, empezó a cabalgarlo con fiereza, impulsándose sobre su pecho. Al contemplar al joven en su máximo esplendor, Hashirama sintió un fuerte pinchazo en la ingle. Su vista aguada y ligeramente desenfocada por el placer; su boca jadeante; su rostro desencajado en una mueca de absoluto deleite; su torso perlado por el sudor, subiendo y bajando descontroladamente debido a la escasez de oxígeno; su miembro meneándose bruscamente a cada embate, al igual que aquella cascada de ébano que caía en forma de cabellos sobre su espalda y hombros... Aquello era demasiado para cualquier mortal.

Con la mente nublada por la lujuria, Hashirama se irguió y apresó entre sus dedos los gluteos del Uchiha, incrustándose profundamente en él. Al poco rato, Madara comenzó a temblar. Su cuerpo se agitó y él jadeó de forma agónica. Su culminación era inminente.

Cuando Hashirama deslizó los dedos entre sus cuerpos y empezó a masturbarlo furiosamente, el cuerpo de Madara se tensó y convulsionó por última vez en torno al Senju, otorgándoles una intensa liberación.

—Madara... —jadeó el joven Senju, perdido en su propio placer.

Cuando logró recuperarse del efecto demoledor del orgasmo, el hombre se derrumbó de espaldas a la cama, arrastrando al Uchiha consigo mientras depositaba una ristra de besos en su garganta. A lo largo de la noche, tomaría a Madara un sin fín de veces más; aunque al día siguiente su odio renaciera, necesitaba creer que, al menos por unas horas, le pertenecería en cuerpo y alma.

***

Cuando recuperó la conciencia, el alba apenas comenzaba a despuntarse en el cielo. Casi dos horas y media más tarde, su cuerpo continuaba anclado en el pequeño mar del lecho, como si aquel en verdad fuera su sitio. A su espalda, Hashirama roncaba suavemente, reavivando una y otra vez el "nefasto" recuerdo de la noche anterior. Madara gruñó de pura frustración. Podría... no, más bien, debería aprovechar la oportunidad para matar a ese sucio chantajista con sus propias manos. Deseaba hacerlo, realmente; lástima que su cuerpo se negase a obedecer a los deseos de su mente.

«Maldito desgraciado...»

Como si pudiera escucharle, y quisiera burlarse de su estado, Hashirama emitió un suave ronroneo y se puso también de lado, directamente contra su espalda, rodeándole con un brazo y hundiendo el rostro en su espesa melena. Madara permaneció inmóvil hasta que notó que la respiración contraria volvía a ser regular, exhalando el aire que había estado conteniendo. Con cuidado, intentó deslizarse fuera de su alcance, logrando que Hashirama fortaleciera el agarre de su cintura. Tras forcejear débilmente durante un largo instante, resopló con fuerza, despertando al joven Senju en el proceso.

—Buenos días... —musitó Hashirama, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

—Lo serán para ti —replicó Madara casi al unísono, removiéndose con impaciencia—. ¿Vas a soltarme de una vez? ¿O también pretendes que desayunemos juntos?

—No me desagrada la idea... —confesó Hashirama, liberándolo por fin.

—Vete al infierno —espetó Madara, irguiéndose con torpeza y cubriendo su desnudez con una sábana.

—Tendría que arrastrarte conmigo. Ahora que sé lo que es tenerte, no pienso dejarte ir fácilmente...

—¡¿Te quieres callar?!

Hashirama contuvo la risa. El líder de los Uchiha se aferraba a la prenda con tal ímpetu que le permitía atisbar zonas de su cuerpo que, gustosamente, profanaría hasta que el exceso de placer le hiciera colapsar. La expresión de su rostro cambió al instante. El simple pensamiento le había enardecido a niveles increíbles, inflamando cierta parte de su anatomía que ahora ardía en deseos de ser atendida por una mano caritativa.

Ajeno a las ávidas intenciones de Hashirama, Madara recorría el dormitorio con la mirada en busca de su ropa —o lo que pudiera quedar de ella, ya que el otro joven practicamente se la había arrancado del cuerpo en un arrebato de pasión—. Tras localizar las prendas rasgadas a los pies del lecho, fue hacia ellas a paso raudo, ansioso por borrar esa fatídica noche de su memoria y retornar a su hogar. A su verdadero y único hogar.

—Oye, Madara... —La voz de Hashirama sonó como un frágil silbido que apenas llegó a penetrar en los oídos del joven Uchiha, quien se hallaba totalmente concentrado en recomponer su vestimenta.

Suspirando, Hashirama se irguió y echó mano a lo más cercano que tenía en ese momento: un mechón de cabello azabache. Tras devolverle bruscamente al lecho, el joven Senju se tumbó sobre su amante, aplastándolo bajo su poderosa musculatura.

—¡¿Te has vuelto loco?! ¿¡Qué demonios crees que haces?! —rugió Madara, cuyo fulgor en la mirada amenazaba con reducirlo todo a cenizas.

—Ya hemos pasado una noche juntos, ¿no puedes aguantar a mi lado unos minutos más?

Madara entreabrió los labios, dispuesto a enumerar todos y cada uno de los motivos por los que debía y deseaba marcharse de allí cuanto antes. Pero, por más que lo intentó, no fue capaz de emitir ni un solo sonido. El calor que desprendía el cuerpo ajeno y que, a la vez, envolvía el suyo, le confundía y le perturbaba en igual medida. Era un calor sofocante, de los que apenas permitían respirar. Un calor que se infiltraba por cada poro de su piel y le incendiaba las entrañas.

Cuando Hashirama suprimió la distancia entre sus bocas, rozándole los labios con una timidez jamás vista en él hasta entonces, su cuerpo se estremeció de deseo. Era inquietante la facilidad con la que ese hombre doblegaba su espíritu, dejándolo como un títere a su merced. Frunció los labios ante la posibilidad de que su odio por Hashirama se hubiera transformado en una sola noche, negando con la cabeza momentos después. Aquello no podía ser cierto. Simplemente, se negaba a aceptarlo...

—Quédate, por favor...

El tono bajo y sumamente íntimo que Hashirama le confirió a dichas palabras amenazó, por un instante, con derribar las defensas del joven Uchiha. Solo por un instante...

Quizás podría... Solo esa vez...

Madara gruñó para sus adentros, desechando la idea. No iba a flaquear. No podía flaquear...

—Quita de encima... —exigió, empujándole por los hombros.

Hashirama no tuvo más remedio que acatar esa orden.

Madara se puso en pie rápidamente y se dirigió hacia la puerta corredera. Pero, antes de que llegase a cruzar el umbral, su acompañante le cogió por un codo y le atrajo hacia sí con firmeza, reacio a debilitarse por su rechazo. De un momento a otro, la estancia empezó a encoger, y la temperatura subió nuevamente.

Madara miró directamente a los ojos de su ex rival. Cuando creyó distinguir un brillo especial en ellos, el joven viró el rostro, temeroso de su significado. Hashirama le tomó por la barbilla, instándole a encararle una vez más para, después, besarle suavemente pero de forma tan sensual que el joven Uchiha pudo sentir como se calcinaba cada célula de su cuerpo.

—Volveremos a vernos, Mady... —masculló Hashirama, apartándose de sus labios con parsimonia.

El entrecejo de Madara se pronunció aún más. Aquella deformación tan cómica de su nombre —y que tanto detestaba desde su niñez— le había traído un sin fin de recuerdos indeseados, haciendo a su corazón doblemente vulnerable. Resopló, y acuciado por la necesidad de huir de la tentación que Hashirama representaba para él, se zafó de su agarre con destreza, limpiándose los labios con el dorso de una mano.

—Ni lo sueñes, bastardo... —sentenció, abandonando la estancia definitivamente.

Hashirama rió con suavidad. Por las barbas del Susanoo que hallaría la forma de atraerlo nuevamente a su lado, sin importar cuánto pudiera costarle; pues aquel hombre arrogante, implacable y tremendamente obstinado no solo le había robado el sueño y la tranquilidad, sino también el corazón.


End file.
